Music
The music of Guild Wars is composed by - the music plays in game, and can optionally be purchased to be played out of game, either with Collector's Editions of the games, or through the external website DirectSong. DirectSong Collectors edition The collectors edition for Prophecies, Factions and Nightfall contained music CDs - in addition, they came with codes to download the music from DirectSong, offering bonus content and on-demand downloads. The soundtracks Guild Wars Special Edition Soundtrack #Opening Theme (01:34) - Played as the login screen music until Factions was released. #Autumn in Ascalon (2:11) #Mhenlo's Theme (1:47) ##Journey to Lion's Arch (Bonus DirectSong track) (3:10) #Over the Shiverpeaks (2:16) #Eye of the Storm (2:17) #Prince Rurik's Theme (0:34) #Sands of Kryta (2:19) ##Divinty Coast (Bonus DirectSong track) (3:14) #The Door of Komalie (2:30) #The Moment of Truth (2:10) #Devona's Theme (1:24) #Cynn's Theme (1:14) ##Tears of the Fallen (Bonus DirectSong track) (3:36) #Eve's Theme (1:10) #Abaddon's mouth (2:32) #Crystal Oasis (2:16) #Gwen's Theme (2:44) #Ashford Abbey (1:47) #Aidan's Theme (1:10) #Guilds At War (3:04) #Hall of Heroes (2:29) #The Rift (2:56) #Whitman's Folly (1:23) #Tasca's Theme (2:26) #Ascension Song (2:28) #Temple of Tolerance (2:19) ##The Great Raid (Bonus DirectSong track) (2:31) #Althea's Theme (1:11) #The Charr (1:23) #The Great Northern Wall (1:02) #Droknar's Forge (1:19) #First Light (Bonus DirectSong track) (3:15) #The Elementalist (Bonus DirectSong track) (2:45) #A Warrior's Heart (Bonus DirectSong track)(3:10) #Beyond The Ocean (Bonus DirectSong track) (3:11) Guild Wars Factions #Guild Wars Factions Theme (1:46) #Age of the Dragon (2:15) #Shing Jea Monastery (2:25) #Luxon Theme (3:38) #Kurzick Theme (2:13) #Kaineng City (2:18) #Harvest Festival (2:08) #Coastline (2:06) #Jade Sea (2:11) #Echovald Forest (2:20) #Assassin's Theme (3:04) #Ritualist's Theme (2:15) #Arborstone (2:44) #Tanglewood Copse (1:20) #The Eternal Grove (1:33) #Minister Cho's Estate (2:12) #Zen Daijun (3:05) #Unwaking Waters (2:14) #Rasu Palace (2:42) #Day of the Jade Wind (2:45) #Bonus Track 1 (2:24) #Bonus Track 2 (3:49) #Bonus Track 3 (1:31) #Bonus Track 4 (2:33) Guild Wars Nightfall #Land of the Golden Sun (2:15) #Guardian Sunspears (3:19) #Lost Dynasties (3:55) #The Grand Cataract (1:04) #Descent into Madness (3:08) #Gathering Storm (2:12) ##Gathering Storm (Bonus DirectSong Extended Version) (3:09) #Festival of Lyss (3:22) #Desert Dwellers (1:04) ##March of the Margonites (Bonus DirectSong track) (1:19) #Fortress of Jahai (2:02) #Pride of the Centaurs (0:59) #Haunted Ruins (2:22) #Turai's Lagacy (3:12) #Path to War (1:20) ##Dining in the Great Hall (Bonus DirectSong track) (0:47) #Tortured Souls (3:16) ##Elona's New Hope (Bonus DirectSong track) (0:51) #Sunspear Assault (1:17) #Garden of Seborhin (4:20) #On Harpies' Wings (1:05) #The Forgotten God (2:22) #Corsair Armada (1:03) #Black Sails at Dawn (2:18) #Sulfurous Wastes (2:18) #The Garrison (1:11) #Web of Terror (3:55) ##Theme for Varesh (Bonus DirectSong track) (1:59) #Invasion of Vabbi (1:08) #Resplendent Makuun (3:11) #Kormir's Theme (2:21) #Kournan Caravan (2:18) #Into the Breach (1:16) #Distant Battle (1:09) #The Makers' Song (2:14) #Desperate Flight (1:03) #Unseen Intruders (0:56) #The Hidden City (1:14) #Abaddon's Gift (1:17) #The Barricades (1:12) #The Five True Gods (1:08) #Trailer - Cries of Elona (Bonus DirectSong track) (2:17) #Trailer - Sunspears Attack! (Bonus DirectSong track) (2:18) #Alternate Theme (Bonus DirectSong track) (1:30) #The Bone Palace (Collector's Edition Bonus) (3:17) #Champion's Dawn (Collector's Edition Bonus) (3:05) #Wilderness of Bahdza (Collector's Edition Bonus) (3:06) #Pogahn Passage (Collector's Edition Bonus) (3:08) #Arkjok Wards (Collector's Edition Bonus) (3:23) #Reign of Anguish (Collector's Edition Bonus) (4:04) Guild Wars Eye of the North #Beyond of the Northern Wall (2:56) #Overture from Eye of the North (2:20) #Ballad of Ice and Snow (4:39) #Gwen's Theme (1:13) #The Scrying Pool (1:04) #Under the Dark Span (Asura Theme) (1:25) #Through the Asura Gates (3:09) #The Doomlore Flame (4:49) #March Through Norrhart (2:01) #Livia's Heart (1:31) #Kathandrax (2:00) #Memories of Ascalon (1:05) #Claiming Balthazar's Favor (1:07) #Horns of Gunnar's Hold (5:01) #Tome of Rubicon (Dwarf Theme) (1:34) #Darkness Beneath (3:17) #Lyssa's Dance (1:02) #The Shattering of the World (Destroyer Theme) (1:56) #Odgen Stonehealer (1:03) #Darkrime Delves (2:02) #Iron Footfalls (2:37) #Victory Banners (1:23) #A Storm in Coming - Battle Depths (2:40) #Song of the Shiverpeaks (Norn Theme) (2:07) #Central Transfer Station (1:05) #The Primordial (1:54) #Live by the Sword (Svanir's Saga) (1:59) #The Great Bear's Roar (2:16) #Rise of the Destroyers (3:10) #Vanguard's Stand (1:18) #All Hail King Jalis (1:08) #The Sun Beyond the Peaks (1:08) #Legacy of the Gods (1:32) Guild Wars Battle Pak 1 #Ice Cave Confrontation (4:24) #Once More Into The Breach (5:14) #Tomb Of The Primeval Kings (3:23) #Return to Ascalon (2:45) #Arrival in Silverwood (4:57) #Riverside in Province (4:07) #Converging Descent (3:42) #The Dragon's Lair (3:37) #Entanglements (2:40) #A Test of Strength (2:36) #The Line in the Sand (3:45) #Fort Ranik March (3:36) #Prisoners of War (3:12) #Bloodstone Fen (4:41) #Borlis Pass (3:50) #Rebirth (3:40) Guild Wars Sorrow's Furnace Mini-Pack #The Foundry (3:52) #Dark Forge (3:05) #Grenth's Footprint (2:58) #Sorrow's Furnace (3:10) #The Latch (3:26) #Sorrow's Stand (3:01) #Stone Summit (2:24) #Strenuous Trek (3:16) Category:Soundtrack